


心跳

by KellyChen



Category: The Ferryman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 男女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyChen/pseuds/KellyChen
Summary: 本文为《摆渡人3：无境之爱》的后续同人创作。书中结局是杰克，苏珊娜，迪伦，崔斯坦四人来到边界线后面后，那么究竟还有多少奇妙的东西等着他们？本文的主角为杰克和苏珊娜，在边界线后面，他们将会有什么样的故事？杰克对苏珊娜的感情究竟是什么？不知什么时候，杰克好像喜欢上苏珊娜了。
Relationships: 杰克/苏珊娜/萨利/迪伦/崔斯坦
Kudos: 2





	1. 心跳

**Author's Note:**

> 03  
> 《心跳》  
> 时间线：衔接《摆渡人3:无境之爱》结局，迪伦，崔斯坦，苏珊娜，杰克等人来到边界线后面的故事。
> 
> 主人公：苏珊娜和杰克
> 
> *第一篇同人文，如有不妥之处，望指出
> 
> *文中许多地方是我自己的想象，书中没有的内容（也就是我的想象以及私设）将会用" * "标出

记录室内只剩下杰克和苏珊娜两人。萨利已经领着迪伦和崔斯坦出去。排排书架和走廊的阴影相互交融，给人一种遥不可及却又近在咫尺的感觉。杰克单手搂着苏珊娜，两人坐在一张松软的沙发上，一并翻阅着一本紫色封面的书*。

苏珊娜的情绪非常不稳定。看到书中金色墨水写的名字，苏珊娜不禁想到了她与这个名字的主人在荒原的经历，想到今后可能会在哪里遇到他，寒暄几句，实在是骄傲至极。看到书中被黑色墨水划掉的名字，那模糊的样子，仿佛像是苏珊娜眼中的雾气，努力想要回忆起来，却到头来只会被心中的羞愧和内疚所代替。

“我真的……非常抱歉，他们本来不会变成恶鬼，他们本来可以来到这里，和他们的家人一起，他们……”话音未落，苏珊娜被杰克紧紧地抱住了。

“别哭，你需要振作起来，我相信他们变成恶鬼是你绝对不希望发生的不是吗？再说，他们可以被救回来，就像你我一样。”杰克显然是有点吃惊。苏珊娜在他面前从来都是坚强的，这种内疚和自责，杰克只记得在湖边见到过。苏珊娜真的是一个非常有责任心的女孩。杰克暗暗地想。

“谢谢你杰克，我感觉好多了。我真的非常高兴有你这样一个朋友。”苏珊娜双手狠狠地揉了一下脸，深吸了几口气，调整情绪。

朋友。杰克脑内突然抓住了这个关键词。朋友。杰克忍不住在脑海间又重复了一遍。

“如果这对你很有帮助的话，实在是我的荣幸。”杰克礼貌地回道。"如果可以的话，我可以听你讲一些你摆渡这些灵魂的时候的故事吗？"杰克自来到荒原以来，确实是成长了许多。倒也不是从前那个毛毛躁躁的小伙子了，变得更成熟，更会体谅人了一些。

“我很乐意这样做。”说着，苏珊娜随机翻开了书中的某一页。

杰克此时的心情比起好奇，倒更像是骄傲。他成功地将苏珊娜的注意力转移了，他的朋友能开心，他也很自豪。朋友，不知道为什么，杰克脑子里再次重复了这个词一遍。

苏珊娜的眼睛在一个叫“贝拉”的灵魂的名字上停留了*。

“哦！我记得这个女孩，”苏珊娜稍微停顿了一下。“她很漂亮，一头棕色卷卷的头发，笑容很灿烂。我记得她运动天赋很好，所以我们行程都很顺利，每次都能赶在太阳落山之前到达安全屋。一开始，她和其他所有灵魂一样，还是不能适应自己已经不用睡觉这一点。所以我们在睡觉之前，都会一起聊天。”*

“我对她印象特别深刻，因为她就像拥有魔力一样，听她讲故事的时候，就好像你真的身处其中，闻到那种味道，尝到那种味道。她的奶奶很喜欢做烘培，所以从小她就和奶奶一起做各种甜品。我从她的回忆里面看到了许多她与亲人一起度过的欢乐时光，那真的非常美好，她在她亲人面前笑的很开心，她真的很可爱。但是她死于一场恐怖分子的枪袭中。她当时才十岁，那是一个周末，她和朋友一起在逛街玩耍。突然恐怖分子持枪出现，她为了保护她朋友……”苏珊娜突然停住了，眼泪又开始不住往外涌。*

“我为她早年离世而感到非常伤心。那时她的家人还在人世，他们现在也许在这里陪着她，但在那之前，她会多么的孤独。没有朋友，没有亲人。”苏珊娜哽咽住了。*

“明天去找她怎么样？你可以去见见她，她说不定还记得你，不，她一定记得你。”杰克见苏珊娜情绪又开始低落，不禁慌张了起来。“别哭了，我知道你为灵魂的命运感到悲伤，但命就是这样，谁都躲不过不是吗？”

苏珊娜突然意识到必须终止命运这个话题。杰克的继父一直虐待他的母亲和他，杰克从小就在一个家暴的家庭中长大。如果谈论命运，杰克一定会想到他那个可恶的继父，到时候双方都会不开心。

“是的，你说的对。我不应该再为过去所做的事哭泣了，相反更应该面对它。谢谢你。”

杰克给了苏珊娜一个有力的拥抱。

.

萨利安置好迪伦和崔斯坦之后，回到了记录室。萨利轻轻地敲了敲门，随后推开进去了。

“对不起打扰了，请问你们现在可以跟我来了吗？”萨利问。

“是的，我们走吧。”苏珊娜站起身，抹掉了脸上的泪痕。

萨利领着杰克和苏珊娜两人穿过走廊，透过走廊上的窗户，阳光洒了进来，给人一种走在画里的感觉。苏珊娜和杰克非常好奇地想要透过窗户看看外面，但是阳光过于刺眼，让人不得不闭上眼睛。*

“等我给你们安排好房间，再详细为你们介绍这里，现在请先跟紧我的脚步。”萨利温柔地说道。*

杰克和苏珊娜赶紧跟上，尽管心中仍充满好奇。*

一个转弯，萨利，杰克，苏珊娜来到了另外一条走廊。这条走廊跟刚刚那条不同，这里光鲜亮丽，就像是被装饰了一番，有一种公寓的感觉。杰克和苏珊娜跟在萨利后面。他们看到很多个房间，房间上方都有号码。*

不久后，他们在两扇门面前停下了，准确来说，是两个房间。*

“这就是你们的房间了，进入房间后，请先闭上眼，想象自己喜欢的房间布置，房间便会如你所愿，变成你脑海里的那个样子。”萨利停顿了一下。“当然，如果你哪天对房间不满意了，也可以随时换掉，只需要站在门口，想象新的房间布置就可以了。需要注意的是，一天最多只能换一次。”*

“房间内会有一个后门，从后门出去就是本要由我想你们介绍的地方了。但是现在我还有别的事要做，这里的特别之处就请由你们去探索了。”萨利鞠了个躬，瞬间消失不见了。*

“这里真的好酷。”杰克感叹道。

“是啊，我已经准备好了。"苏珊娜看起来很兴奋，搓着手说道。”数到三一起打开门怎么样？"

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”

门打开的一瞬间，出现在眼前的是一片空白。按照萨利的话，苏珊娜闭上了眼睛，开始思索自己想要的房间的样子。苏珊娜见过的房间很多，但那大多都是安全屋内的布置。小小的地方，通常情况下没有床，只有一张简陋的沙发，有时候会有一把椅子，壁炉是一直存在的。苏珊娜在人间见过的房间也不少，至少对于她的认知来说，是很多很稀奇的了。也许，应该有一个壁炉，像在安全屋里有的那样，或许再有一盆小小的植物，装饰起来会非常漂亮，或许……或者……*

等苏珊娜睁开了眼睛，她突然意识到自己的审美似乎糟糕极了。这是一个单人房间，房间面积刚刚好，但是按照苏珊娜脑内的想法布置了之后，显得非常……色彩斑斓。*

棕色的床，紫色的地毯，绿色的墙纸，落地窗前摆着多肉植物，白色的书桌和黄色的椅子，红砖砌的壁炉以及彩色的小水晶灯。用色彩斑斓一词来形容一点也不为过。*

苏珊娜一时说不上话来，只觉得自己十分糟糕，倒在床上用枕头捂住头，就好像有人在无形地羞辱她而感到害羞一般。

这时，敲门的时候从门外传来。苏珊娜忙探出头，正想问是谁的时候，杰克的声音从门外传来。

“是我，杰克。苏珊娜，能开一下门吗？”

“好的，来了！”

一开门，苏珊娜突然意识到不能让杰克看到自己的房间，他一定会笑话她的。苏珊娜虽然知道这样做会很无礼，但是情急之下还是用身体堵住了门。等杰克开口，苏珊娜便后悔极了。

“苏珊娜，你……”杰克迅速打量了这个堵着门站在自己面前的女孩。“不会是因为害羞，不想让我看到什么吧？”

苏珊娜的脸一下子通红，羞涩地捂着脸，让开了道。

“我……只是怕你笑话我。”苏珊娜眼睛从指缝里望出来，小心地看着杰克。

“怎么会！如果你不愿意那我就先回去了，不打扰你休息了。”杰克略感遗憾地说道。

“不！我为我刚刚的行为感到非常抱歉，请你原谅我。”苏珊娜深深吸了一口气，继续道。“现在请杰克先生来参观一下我的房间。”说罢，便用诚恳的目光看着杰克。

杰克知道苏珊娜是这样的性格。做错事了之后，会想尽办法来弥补错误。

“非常感谢你的邀请，苏珊娜小姐。”杰克故作礼貌地回答道。

真是新鲜。杰克想。之前不管在哪里，在什么情况下，杰克和苏珊娜都没有像这样打闹过，通常都是又严肃又认真的说着每一句话，在荒原的茫然让两人之间的气氛也似乎被什么压抑着。但是，来到边界线之后，不需要担心任何事了，也许他们本就该像这样放松。这种先生和小姐的称呼让人感到又兴奋又新奇，就好像朋友之间会做的事一样。是朋友之间吗？

杰克眉头一皱，朋友之间会做的事情吗？怎么感觉这种称呼只会在……只会在情侣之间出现。

想到情侣这两个字，杰克的脸一直到耳根子瞬间变得滚烫。只感觉心脏突然跳得特别快，就好像要冲出胸脯了一般。

我这是怎么了？杰克略微不好意思地想。她是你朋友啊！

“怎么了？"苏珊娜问道，好像突然想到什么一般，惊慌了起来。”我知道这很糟糕，我的房间简直丑极了。"

“噗。"杰克忍不住笑了起来，只觉得苏珊娜这副慌张的模样真的好可爱。”没有，这个房间很漂亮，我是认真的。"

“谢谢你。"苏珊娜终于呼了口气。”但我还是认为它糟糕极了。"

“也许，你明天可以到处走走，说不定能给你什么点子，再来改造这个房间，让它变成你满意的样子。”杰克建议道。

“是的，你说的对。不知道从后门出去，会有什么，”苏珊娜打了一个哈欠继续道。“真是非常得期待。”

“你们摆渡人不是不需要睡觉的吗？”

“我也不知道这是怎么回事，但是我现在突然好困，眼睛要睁不开了。”苏珊娜说完重重的揉了揉眼睛。

杰克走上前，俯身吻了苏珊娜的头发。

“那就早点休息吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

也许是在荒原度过了无数个日日夜夜，无休止地工作了数万年，数千年，甚至数亿年。在终于平静下来，疲惫的身躯终于需要一个安安稳稳的梦。没有恶鬼，没有托付，没有责任，一个属于自己的梦。*

杰克将苏珊娜抱到床上，盖好被子，回到了隔壁自己的房间。

杰克必须快速确认一个东西，他急不可待，像是着了魔一般，盘腿坐在了床上，边深呼吸，边思考了起来。

杰克努力找寻着那种感觉。在和苏珊娜度过的每一个夜晚，和苏珊娜经历的每一个难关，和苏珊娜一起面对的每一件事情面前，他都没有那种感觉。那像是信任，相信着对方一定能带他一起到达边界，面对恶鬼的攻击，他的眼里始终只有她一人，他相信她。在湖边听到苏珊娜的哭泣声，杰克自己的心都要碎掉了，充满内疚和自责，看她绝望的模样，杰克只想紧紧抱住她。每一次拥抱那都是无尽的信任和一种安全感。但这次不一样，这种感觉是他对苏珊娜从来没有过的，究竟是什么样的感觉。杰克努力地在脑海里捕捉类似的感觉，不，他从来没有过这种感觉，他很不确定这究竟是一种什么样的感受。他很在乎苏珊娜，在乎她的每一个内心活动，很害怕她伤心。究竟是什么感觉？

杰克使劲地挠头，就好像能从中获得什么提示一样。一时只觉得自己心跳突然加速，砰砰的心脏的顶撞声好似要震破他的耳膜。杰克霎时意识到，自己好像无意间喜欢上苏珊娜了。


	2. 心跳2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克和苏珊娜在萨利的带领下终于来到了交际地，在这里会有什么样的东西等着他们呢？杰克的感情爆发，他做出了什么惊吓到苏珊娜的举动？苏珊娜对杰克又是什么心情？世间万物都等着他们亲自去探索。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文为《摆渡人3:无境之爱》后续同人创作，《心跳》的下篇。  
> 时间线：书中杰克，苏珊娜等人来到边界线后面的故事。  
> 主人公：杰克和苏珊娜。  
> 为保证阅读质量，请没有阅读《心跳》的朋友，可以先移步到本文的上篇谢谢。  
> 文中用【 +某数字】标出来的，是可能会需要一些声明和解释的地方，注释将在本文的末尾处。  
> 文中如有不妥之处，望指出。

好似过了许久。一阵眩晕。  
苏珊娜从床上坐起，伸了个懒腰，过了一会才集中了视线。朦胧中，苏珊娜不断地尝试想起今天要干什么。  
昨天好像很期待今天，为什么会期待呢？苏珊娜想着。  
突然，苏珊娜一个激灵，反应了过来，心跳骤然加快，快速翻身下床，整理好自己，迫不及待的想要出门了。  
今天，可以从后门出去了。苏珊娜笑着想到。【1】  
差不多整理好自己之后，苏珊娜便出门了。走到隔壁房门前，轻轻地敲了敲门。【2】  
“杰克，你准备好了吗？”苏珊娜问道。  
门开了。今天的杰克依旧帅气，但是苏珊娜注意到杰克今天好像有点不对劲。脸红红的，看她的眼神也与平时不一样，像在故意躲避似的。  
“早……早上好。”杰克说道。  
“早上好，”苏珊娜向杰克微笑道。“你的脸看起来很红，你没事吧？”  
杰克的耳根子突然烧了起来，只觉得自己头脑一直在发热，叹了口气，勉强让自己冷静下来，说道。  
“没……没事，可……可能只是……”  
正当苏珊娜疑惑着今天的杰克怎么这么奇怪的时候，一阵光刺得两人睁不开眼。那是萨利。  
“不好意思，我不是故意的，”萨利稍微调整了一下，让自己身上的光变得不那么刺眼。“我今天来是想带二位去到交际地，请问二位准备好了吗？”  
“准备好了。”  
“是的。”  
“请跟我来，”萨利有礼貌地说道。  
萨利转身面对两扇门之间的墙壁，一眨眼的时间，墙壁上便出现了一个过道。过道的尽头是刺眼的光，照得杰克和苏珊娜两人眼睛些许睁不开，两人便用手臂挡在眼睛的斜上方，勉强看清路。  
“本来可以直接从房间内的后门进入交际地的，但是我并不想侵犯你们的隐私，所以难为二位一下了。”萨利解释道。  
苏珊娜很想说一句感谢的话，但是这刺眼的阳光让她实在说不话来。  
”不客气，亲爱的，你其实不用那么客套，“萨利像是预料到苏珊娜想说什么似的，便替她回答了。  
苏珊娜微微一愣，但没等她细细思考这里面的玄机，他们便已经穿过了过道的尽头来到了萨利口中的交际地。  
霎时，眼前豁然开朗。  
远处，湖泊的水面上倒映着几颗长在湖边的小树，湖边跑道上晨练的人的倒影。微风吹过湖面，带起无数涟漪，模糊了映在水上的倒影。湖的周围有着几座亭子，那应该是供人休息，消遣聊天的地方。清晨，些许雾气将整个公园围住，给人制造了一种身在画中的感觉。往他们三人的左右手边看，便是人行道，而在他们身后的是马路。  
杰克和苏珊娜被眼前的场景惊得一时说不出话来。没等他们开口赞叹，萨利先说话了。  
“交际地和原来的世界差不多，你们在这里照样可以出行和做自己想做的事，”萨利转过身面对杰克和苏珊娜，微笑着继续说道。“你们会在交际地遇到其他灵魂，祝你们愉快。我走之前，提醒一下，如果你们想回到自己的房间，只需要闭上眼睛在脑海中说出‘回去’便可以回到房间，再想进入交际地，直接从房间的后门出来就可以了。”  
“请问你们有什么问题吗？”萨利问。  
“如果我们想同时到一个地方该怎么做呢？”杰克急迫地想知道这个问题的答案。这里一切都太新鲜了，以至于想立刻探索这里的每一个角落。但是，杰克自己都没有注意到的是，他没有先问关于交际地的任何问题，而是首先想到了怎么才能和苏珊娜一起分享这个地方。  
苏珊娜听到杰克这句话之后，心中一惊。一种难以描述的滋味涌上心头，那种感觉好像甜甜的，暖暖的。苏珊娜自己也说不清那是一种什么感觉，也不知道为什么会突然有这样的感觉。  
“只要你们在出后门的时候想着同一个东西，可以是任何东西，数字，名字甚至图案，你们便会出现在同一个地方，”萨利笑着对杰克说。“置于是到哪里，相信你们会到一个让你们满意的地方的。”  
“我想问下，我们要怎么出行？这里有什么交通工具吗？”苏珊娜问。  
“这里的交通工具就像你在那个世界里见到的一样，只不过这里的交通工具是无处不在的，你可以随时拦下一辆的士，”萨利依旧微笑着说。“而且这里的交通工具是自动驾驶的。”  
杰克和苏珊娜的眼睛顿时闪烁着期待和好奇的目光。  
“这里其他我没有解释到的地方就请由你们亲自探索了。”萨利笑着，鞠了个躬，以后便消失了。  
杰克，苏珊娜两人几乎同时转过头看着对方，过了几秒，便都笑了起来。  
“这里真的太酷了，我一时说不出话来。”苏珊娜边笑边说。  
“是啊，我等不及想要和你一起探索这里了。”杰克也笑着回应。  
话音刚落，杰克突然意识到自己说的话的不对劲了。脸上的笑容顿时消失，目光有点空洞的看着苏珊娜，一时不知道怎么办。脸也微微发红。但是苏珊娜似乎没有注意到杰克细微的变化。  
“我们先去湖边散步怎么样？那边的跑道还有风景看起来很漂亮。”苏珊娜提议。  
“嗯……好。”杰克敷衍的答应。  
可恶。杰克暗暗地想。我怎么变得这么敏感？该死。  
苏珊娜和杰克走小路来到了湖边。这里的风景确实很美，是一个散步的好地方。不远处还有其他人，或者说是灵魂，在做着自己的事情。有一些双双结对的，在亭子里休息。还有些孩子在做游戏，而大多数看起来年纪比较大的，则在散步。当然，在散步的也可以是年轻人。  
“我实在是没法描述这种感觉，”苏珊娜和杰克并排走着，边说。“这里真的太出乎意料了，我曾经想象过无数次边界线后面是什么样子，我想过这里是另外一个荒原，只不过这里不会有恶鬼，这里是绝对安全的。也许在无数个遐想中，确实是有相似的地方，但是我怎么都不会想到，竟然有一天我可以来到这里，亲自体验这个叫交际地的地方。我……一时不知道怎么说才好。”  
“我本来也不应该出现在你之前的那个世界里，导致荒原出现了一个裂缝。虽然这一切都已经过去了，但是现在想想还真是不可思议。我只是一个摆渡人，为摆渡灵魂而存在，我本不该享受这一切的，本不该享受这里的任何事情，我……”还没等苏珊娜说完，杰克突然一把抱住了苏珊娜。  
“不，你值得这里，“杰克又再次重复了一遍。“你值得这里。”  
就像是一束阳光突然照射在烟云上，将苏珊娜的疑惑和猜疑全部赶走，心中那种心酸和痛苦的感觉全没了。就算只是那几个字，也给了苏珊娜极大的安慰，只觉得心暖暖的。  
苏珊娜回抱住杰克。  
“谢谢你，”苏珊娜把脸埋在杰克的肩窝里，小声呢喃。“有你这样的朋友，真的太好了。”  
朋友。杰克在心中重复了一遍这两个字。想着想着，心里就像是燃了火一般，莫名地恼怒，又莫名有一丝失望。  
时间仿佛静止了一般，杰克此时只想多抱一会苏珊娜，哪怕再多一秒钟，哪怕再多感受到她的温暖。就是不想放手。

.

苏珊娜只感觉杰克好像整个人都突然烧了起来一样，身体和脸都突然变得滚烫，吓得赶快放开了杰克。  
“你没事吧！？”她惊呼道。“你突然变得好热！？”  
“不，我没事，我……”  
不知怎么的，杰克的目光落在了苏珊娜的嘴唇上，移不开视线。  
“我……”  
杰克不自觉地抬起一只手，放在了苏珊娜的下颚上。杰克闭上了眼睛，俯下身来，慢慢地和苏珊娜的距离越来越短。杰克甚至都能感受到苏珊娜的呼吸了……  
“杰克！”苏珊娜惊呼。  
苏珊娜曾经见过杰克这个样子。那是他们在安全屋度过的第一个夜晚。杰克把苏珊娜扑倒在沙发上，开始不断的亲吻她的脖子。那是因为苏珊娜为了引导杰克，化身成了杰克前女友的样子。悦动的情感和心跳，加上脸上微微泛红，让杰克整个人都充满了魅力。虽然事出非常突然，但是苏珊娜还是忘不了杰克当时直视她的那双眼睛，如此深情却又带有一丝伤感。他当时整个人的气质和状态和现在太像了。  
他刚刚想做什么？苏珊娜想。他刚刚突然靠近我，那个动作，好像……是想吻我！  
苏珊娜往后撤了一步，与杰克拉开了一段距离，说近不近，说远不远的一段距离。  
杰克此时微微喘着气，目光呆滞地看着苏珊娜，眉头紧皱着似乎在表达自己的不满。但是他很快调整好了自己，也马上意识到了自己的冲动。  
“苏珊娜，对不起，刚刚一定吓了你一跳，”杰克说着边上前走了几步。  
“不，没关系。”苏珊娜不知所措，连忙向后退了一步。  
杰克见状叹了口气。  
该死。杰克在心里暗暗咒骂。刚才一定吓到她了，苏珊娜现在是在躲我吗？不，这都是我的错，一定要解释一下。  
“今天我有点累了，我想回房间休息了，请不要跟来。”苏珊娜说。  
看来苏珊娜并没有给杰克任何解释的机会，就按照萨利说的那样，回到了一开始的房间。  
看见苏珊娜就这样走了，杰克心中未免有一些失落。  
“我应该跟她道歉的，这对她太不公平了，”杰克自言自语。“我应该好好想想，冷静一下。”  
说完，杰克仰头看向天空。这里的天空跟他之前的那个世界不一样，这里的天空像是紫色的，粉色的，红色的，虽然颜色很艳丽但是却一点也不违和，在这里的世界，给人一种舒适轻松的感觉。但当杰克再一眨眼，天空便变成了灰蓝色，暗沉了下来。  
所以这里的天空和荒原一样，会因为灵魂的心情而变化吗？杰克想。希望这天可以变回以前好看的样子。  
杰克叹了口气，朝远处马路走去。

.

苏珊娜已经回到了她那间五彩斑斓的房间。她瘫倒在床上，过了几秒钟又坐起身来，找了一个舒服的位置躺下，把整个身子窝在了被子里，用枕头捂住了头。【3】  
杰克刚刚想吻我？他真的想吻我。苏珊娜还是不确定地想。他怎么会想吻我呢？我们难道不一直是朋友吗？  
苏珊娜烦躁地翻了个身。  
杰克之前是吻过我，但那是因为他认错了人，或者说是我伪装成了他前女友的样子，他才吻我的。来到边界线后面之后，摆渡人的能力已经消失了不是吗？也就是说我就是我的样子。杰克也早就知道我是苏珊娜而不是他前女友了。但怎么会？难道他喜欢我？！  
苏珊娜嗖地一下，脸变得通红，心跳也控制不住地加快。她突然觉得自己的脸好烫，她快被热得喘过气来了。  
苏珊娜猛地从被子里钻出来，用手捂住了嘴。不敢相信地想。  
杰克他喜欢我，是像喜欢朋友那样的喜欢还是像恋人那样的喜欢？我也喜欢杰克，杰克是我的好朋友，我对杰克应该是朋友那样的喜欢吧。但如果是这样的话，这对杰克非常不公平，没有人会想和自己喜欢的人只做朋友的，杰克他一定会很伤心。我对杰克到底是朋友的那种喜欢，还是恋人的喜欢？  
“啊！”苏珊娜大吼一声。“我不知道！我不知道！”  
这似乎缓解了苏珊娜的焦虑，让苏珊娜放松了一点点。  
也许我应该睡一会觉，在梦里好好想想。苏珊娜想。  
苏珊娜盖好被子躺下，不一会就睡着了。

.

另一边，杰克在自助咖啡店点了一杯拿铁和一杯热可可，再加一板巧克力。  
想不到这里竟然有咖啡店，还是自助的，不用收钱。杰克想。  
此时的杰克已经稍微冷静了下来，他提着咖啡店的袋子走了出来。  
这件事是我太冲动了，现在就去给苏珊娜道歉。杰克边喝着拿铁咖啡边想。不，还是等晚一点吧，应该给苏珊娜多一点时间，我不希望我在她心里面成为一个自私的人。  
杰克小心地提着袋子，慢慢地向前走。

.

【4】  
苏珊娜梦到自己回到了那个安全屋，那个自从她和杰克被审判官放逐之后来到真正的荒原上的安全屋。梦中的苏珊娜无奈地坐在沙发上看着不远处一直在踱步的杰克，又看了看窗外，恶鬼在阳光下肆意乱跑，仔细听就可以听到成群的恶鬼的嘶吼声。安全屋外的世界，太危险。她感到有点疲倦，便闭上了眼。  
当苏珊娜再一次睁开眼的时候，她看到杰克站在门口，无神地看着门外拼命想钻进屋内的恶鬼。突然怒道：“这里简直就是地狱！”  
“把门关上吧。”梦里的苏珊娜说。  
梦里朦朦胧胧地，梦里的杰克和苏珊娜好像在交流什么。苏珊娜努力想听清，却只听到这样一句。  
“我会一路跟着你穿过荒原，”梦里的杰克说。“我就是你的私人专属恶鬼，你走到哪儿，我就跟到哪儿。”  
苏珊娜努力想听见梦里的自己说了什么，但空间突然扭曲，变形，最后等苏珊娜视线聚焦，发现自己已经在安全屋外面，走在烈焰的阳光之下，赤热的红沙之上，恶鬼在头上盘旋，嚎叫着。但苏珊娜眼前却只装得下杰克一人。  
“你要记住，眼前的一切都不是真的。”梦里的苏珊娜建议道。  
“啊？”  
“这一切都不是真的，你的皮肤其实并不烫，你也不是真的口渴。不管你有多热，太阳都杀不死你，荒原上是没有中暑这回事的。”  
“可感觉很真实，我感觉我快要死了。”  
梦中的场景又开始变得模糊，苏珊娜努力地去捕捉最后一个片段，只听见自己和杰克最后一次对话。  
“……你要答应我，一定带我走出荒原。”  
“我答应你，杰克，我会带你离开这里。我发誓。”  
突然眼前全部变黑。苏珊娜努力睁眼，却什么也看不见。这是哪里？她想。  
慢慢地，终于亮了起来，苏珊娜足以看清。  
湖上有一只小船，船上是梦中的苏珊娜和杰克。  
划。划。划。  
划。划。划。  
梦中的苏珊娜小心翼翼地，但又不敢怠慢地划着船。苏珊娜看到杰克身体僵硬，紧紧的抓住船的两边，指关节发白。  
砰！  
有什么东西撞上了船尾，船尾整个翘了起来！梦里的苏珊娜急忙丢下船桨，伸手抓住杰克，另外一只手抓住船舷。  
砰！  
船尾又落了下来，梦里的苏珊娜也重重地落了下来，一头扎进了杰克的怀里。  
“不！”梦里的苏珊娜大叫。船桨已经滑走不见了。   
“船桨不是掉下去的，”梦里的杰克低声说，声音里充满了恐惧。“船桨不是掉下去的，而是被什么东西抓走的。我们下面到底有什么？！”  
“不知道。”梦里的苏珊娜大叫着说。  
不，不，不要。苏珊娜并不想回想这段记忆。不要，不要！苏珊娜痛苦的挣扎着，她想要去帮助梦里的自己，帮助自己救回杰克，但是她不能。该发生的还是发生了。  
我答应你，杰克，我会带你离开这里。我发誓。  
我答应你，杰克，我会带你离开这里。我发誓。  
我答应你，杰克，我会带你离开这里。我发誓。  
……  
画面突然一转。  
苏珊娜看到梦中那个恶魔杰克被放在鹅卵石上，喘着粗气，一边咆哮，一边想要去咬梦中苏珊娜的手指。  
“他不是杰克，”苏珊娜听到梦中的崔斯坦说。“你瞧，苏珊娜，他没有思想，就是一具空壳。”  
“不，不是的。”梦中的苏珊娜抗议道。“他是杰克。”  
“好了，杰克。好了，是我。”苏珊娜听见梦中的自己说。“杰克，求你了。我知道是你。我是来找你的，我答应过你的。”  
梦中的恶魔杰克的身体开始冒烟。  
“他快死了。”梦中崔斯坦平静地说。  
“不是的。”  
“求你了，杰克。”苏珊娜看到梦中的自己将额头抵在恶鬼杰克的身侧，双眼被泪水蒙住。“我很抱歉，我尽力了，可还是不行。”  
苏珊娜听到梦中的自己开始唱歌。这首歌她知道，也很熟悉。这是杰克常常唱的那首。  
奇迹出现了。梦中的恶鬼杰克伸出手环抱住苏珊娜，不，那不是恶鬼杰克了。杰克回来了。  
突然，一阵强光刺得苏珊娜睁不开眼。过了一会，等苏珊娜慢慢适应过来后，发现梦中的自己和梦中的杰克和崔斯坦不见了。  
不。我应该还在梦中。苏珊娜想。可是这是哪里？  
“你好，亲爱的。”  
苏珊娜快速向四周查看，发现没有东西在她附近。正当她怀疑刚刚是不是自己幻听的时候，那声音又响起了。  
“哦，亲爱的，我在你的上面。看看。”  
苏珊娜顺着声音往上看，她看到了 一个美丽生物。这个生物和萨利很像，但又不是萨利。这个生物跟萨利一样，给人一种温暖的感觉。  
“你是谁？”苏珊娜问。  
“亲爱的，我是谁不重要。重要的是你。”  
“我？”  
“是的，”那生物微笑着说。“你喜欢杰克吗？”  
“我……”苏珊娜犹豫了一下。“是的。”  
“是朋友那种喜欢还是恋人之间的喜欢？”  
“我不知道……”苏珊娜诚实地回答。  
“你以前喜欢过崔斯坦吧。”  
“是的。”  
“那你喜欢崔斯坦还是爱慕他呢？”  
“我曾经确实爱慕过他。但那是以前。”  
“亲爱的，现在请你闭上眼睛仔细想想。你之前爱慕崔斯坦的那种感觉有没有和喜欢杰克很像？”  
苏珊娜按照那个生物指示，闭上了眼。  
苏珊娜开始回想她之前暗恋崔斯坦的时候的感觉。每次夜晚降临，在安全屋内，苏珊娜总是会从远处看看崔斯坦的情况如何。如果苏珊娜看到崔斯坦失落，她也会跟着失落；如果苏珊娜看到崔斯坦开心，她也会跟着开心。虽然他们不能见面，但从远处看他，苏珊娜就满足了。她那时候经常想，要是能见他就好了。那时的苏珊娜很想跟崔斯坦在一起玩，干什么都在一起，如果可以，苏珊娜一定会享受每一秒跟他在一起的时间。  
但是这跟我喜欢杰克的感觉似乎又不太一样。苏珊娜想。我信任杰克，也很想跟他一直在一起玩。杰克对我很好，我也很喜欢杰克。但这跟之前暗恋崔斯塔又似乎有些不同，我也说不上来。如果他真想要吻我，我也不会太介意吧，我绝对不会因此讨厌他。杰克是我的很好的朋友，无时无刻都想要跟他在一起，如果没有他，我不知道会怎么样。这到底是什么感觉……  
“我不知道……”苏珊娜睁开眼，失望地说。“我喜欢杰克没有像暗恋崔斯坦一样，无时无刻不在想念着他。但是不同的是，只要杰克在我身边，感觉一切都会好，只要杰克在我身边，就会觉得很开心。我也不知道我对杰克是什么样的感情了。”  
“亲爱的，喜欢一个人并不需要一样的感觉呢。也许，最好的办法是你自己去探索。”  
“我到底要怎样做？”  
“亲爱的，这就得由你亲自去寻找了。他现在应该站在你门口考虑要不要敲门呢。”  
“等……！”  
苏珊娜突然坐起身，梦醒了。

.

“咚咚。”轻轻的敲门声从外面传来。  
“苏珊娜你在吗？我是杰克。”  
苏珊娜快速下床，稍微整理了一下自己，走到门前，打开了门。  
“哦嗨，杰克。”苏珊娜有点慌张地说道。  
杰克叹了口气。  
“你还好吗？”杰克问。  
“是的，我很好。你呢？”  
“我很好，谢谢。客套话不用讲了。苏珊娜我能进屋吗？”  
“哦可以。”  
苏珊娜赶在杰克转身关门的空隙，赶紧去把那把黄色的椅子搬过来让杰克坐下，自己则在床边坐下，两人面对面坐着。  
“苏珊娜，对不起。”杰克说。“我不应该这么冲动的，我那样做太自私了。”  
苏珊娜愣了几秒钟，反应过来。  
“不，杰克。我不会计较的，你也不用道歉。”苏珊娜仓促一笑。  
“那真是太好了，”杰克也笑道。“哦对了，我给你带了热可可还有巧克力。”杰克边说边从袋子里拿出这两样东西。手刚碰到，便知道哪里不对劲了。  
“天，热可可它凉了。那它就不叫热可可了，它叫冷可可。”  
苏珊娜噗哧一下笑出声来。  
“来尝尝吧。”杰克拿着“冷可可”和巧克力递给苏珊娜，便从椅子上移到了苏珊娜旁边。  
苏珊娜接过“冷可可”和巧克力。手有点发颤。【5】  
“谢谢。”苏珊娜笑道。  
苏珊娜首先喝了一口“冷可可”。  
这种味道太美妙了！浓浓的味道，感觉整个口腔都被幸福包围了！甜甜的，太美好了！  
苏珊娜一下子爱上了“冷可可”，她从来没有喝过，感觉自己一瞬间好像发现了新世界！  
“天呐！‘冷可可’好好喝！”苏珊娜惊叹道。  
“快来尝尝巧克力。”杰克笑道。看见苏珊娜开心，他也很开心。  
巧克力……苏珊娜想。我早就想尝一尝了。之前在那个世界都没有机会尝尝，现在在这里竟然有机会品尝，弥补了我的遗憾！  
苏珊娜颤抖着手，激动地撕开了那板巧克力的包装。巧克力的香气瞬间比之前隐隐约约在空中弥漫的香气浓郁了些。巧克力在灯光下反射着它独有的光芒，绝对没有人可以抵挡这个诱惑。苏珊娜小心翼翼地咬下了一块巧克力。味蕾瞬间爆炸。  
巧克力它独有的味道，在苏珊娜嘴中融化。苏珊娜要幸福地晕过去了，一时感慨万千。  
杰克看到苏珊娜又惊又喜又像要流泪的样子，突然有些慌张了起来。  
“苏珊娜，你还好吧？”杰克没有想到苏珊娜可以因为一块巧克力而流露出这么丰富的表情，一时不知道该怎么办了。  
“我还好，只是觉得巧克力真的太好吃了，”苏珊娜鼻子莫名其妙有点发酸。“我好像有点想哭，我真的没想到我有一天真的可以吃到巧克力，这本来是我的遗憾。谢谢，谢谢你杰克。”  
杰克这才恍然大悟，觉得苏珊娜真的好可爱。  
“谢谢，谢谢你，”苏珊娜轻轻放下巧克力，伸出手主动环保住杰克，把脸埋在了杰克的肩窝里。“有你真好。”  
“不客气，我很高兴你因此感到开心。”杰克也回抱住苏珊娜。  
也许，就是这个感觉吧。苏珊娜想。说不上来是什么感觉，但应该就是这个感觉没错了。跟杰克在一起就是很开心，就是很想拥抱杰克，就是很想感受到他的体温。也许，这就是喜欢。  
苏珊娜的心就像巧克力一样，甜甜的。  
那本紫色封面的书中杰克的名字突然变得更其他灵魂的名字不一样了。它从黑色的变成了粉色的。书的封面也变了。一开始，上面没有字，但现在它却刻上了一首诗。【6】

世间阴阳两极

我欲火焚身

携那爱恨于一心

至你身旁  
【7】 

“杰克变成了苏珊娜很重要的人呢。”萨利对那个出现在苏珊娜梦里的生物说。“对了，你叫什么名字？”  
那个生物思索了一会，说。  
“就叫我‘巧克力’好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】：“后门”为《心跳》中的设定，从房内的“后门”出去，便可以直接进入“交际地”。  
> 【2】：按《心跳》中的设定，杰克的房间就在苏珊娜房间的隔壁。  
> 【3】：“五彩斑斓的房间”为《心跳》中的设定。  
> 【4】：文中的"梦"中内容大多取自书中，并适当地做了一些修改。从“突然，一阵强光刺得苏珊娜睁不开眼睛……”至后面的内容为我自己想象的情节。  
> 【5】：《摆渡人3：无境之爱》中提到过苏珊娜想吃巧克力，作者在此同人文弥补了书中苏珊娜的遗憾。“冷可可”可视作为中文文字游戏。  
> 【6】：“紫色封面的书”为《心跳》中的设定, 为苏珊娜作为摆渡人时摆渡过的灵魂的名册。  
> 【7】：我赠杰克和苏珊娜的一首短诗。


End file.
